You are the most beautiful thing I've ever set my eyes upon,
by Lady Musicz
Summary: When Triton is granted his wish of becoming human for a month he is sent to Camp Half-Blood where he falls for Annabeth. Hard.
1. Chapter 1

"Father," Triton greeted Poseidon as he entered the throne room.

"Triton! Son! How are you on the pleasant day," Posidon replied.

"Father, I have a request,"

"Yes my son? What is it?" Poseidon smiled his dimples showing.

"I would like to be a teenager,"

"But my son, you are an adult of your youth, you have been for the last couple millennia, why change your presence now?"

"Father, you have mistaken me, I do not want to change only my age, I desire to become human."

"But why son? Do you not like being here?" Poseidon asked gesturing around him.

"No, father, I adore it here. I am not asking for a permanent change, just a short one."

"You mean a day, or a week?"

"No, longer if you please,"

"A year,"

"No, father, I fear that is too long. Perhaps a month?" Poseidon went silent. "Father?"

"Alright, I shall make you human for a month,"

"Oh, father, thank you!" Triton exclaimed pulling his dad into an embrace.

"Yeah, I am quite awesome," Poseidon smiled. "Alright stand over there," Poseidon gestured to the middle of the large, grant throne room. Triton swam over and waited over the white circle in the middle of the mosaic floor. Poseidon took his trident and stood next to Triton, summoned himself to become a merman, which was a common proceeding for Poseidon, and swam a little above him.

"You will become human for 30 days," Poseidon informed him, "I will send you to camp half-blood on Long Island Sound." Triton nodded quickly, a big beam on his face.

"You will come back to your currant form at 1300 hours on the 30th day." Poseidon finished.

"I understand," Triton said urgently.

"We are going to miss our best fighter," Poseidon told him before raising the trident above his head. "Ready?"

"Yes," Triton replied trying to keep his voice straight. Poseidon nodded his head. Triton knew what to do and closed his eyes, then everything went black.


	2. Percy reunites with his (much) older bro

Triton was laying face up. He could feel sand on his back and the sea on his toes. TOES! He had toes! He felt a cool hand on his forehead. He forced his eyes open to see the pretty blonde girl who had her hand to his forehead. He focus his eyes to the crowd around him. There was about 50 teenagers, they were keeping a bit of a distance staring at him. He heard whispers of "He's sooooooooo hot!", "I wonder who his parent is," and "LOOK AT HIM!". He watched as the pretty blonde looked into his eyes then stood and turned to the crowd. Silence spread among all the teens, she was obviously respected.

'He's awake, seems fine.' She informed the crowd, 'Please go back to your usual activities.' the crowd slowly dispersed. The girl turned to him and met his gaze. Her eyes were a startling grey. Dang, a daughter of Athena, he's dad probably wouldn't be the happiest if he brought her home, but then again wasn't Percy's girlfriend a daughter of Athena? That's right, she was. Triton didn't find keeping tabs on Percy's life entertaining, he just knew he was dating a daughter of Athena to use it to lower Poseidon's opinion of him but it didn't work. Poseidon seemed to favour Percy, this didn't please Triton one bit. He didn't know her name or anything other personal information about her.

'Are you alright?' the girl asked. Triton couldn't yet form the words so he nodded. If this is his girlfriend she would easily turn for Triton. Who wouldn't turn down a immortal as powerful and good-looking as him. He noticed Percy Jackson sneaking up to the girl.

'Boo!' He yelled pulling her into a tackle hug.

'Hi Percy,' She said with a smile.

'I didn't scare you?' He asked her with a playful pout. He hadn't noticed Triton. This was good, maybe he could almost be a new person for the month. He could call himself Tyson, wait, no, that was the name of the buffoon Cyclops that Percy liked so much. He would be known as... Thomas, yes, Thomas Driftwood. He would be from... um... Alaska! He decided to try and figure out his past when Percy caught his eye. Percy probably went through more then 20 emotions in the last 30 seconds.

'Triton?' Percy exclaimed, obviously shocked. Triton was caught, no fake past for him.

'Hello, Percy,' he replied glumly.

'What are you doing here?' Percy asked. Triton chose not to answer. He then noticed how close Percy and the girl were to each other. How they looked at each other.

'She's you're girlfriend!' Triton exclaimed in a way it sounded like he would burst out laughing.

'Yes, Annabeth is my girlfriend,' Percy replied simply. Triton was in pure shock but he didn't show it. He tried to get up but failed and fell flat on his face. Not a good look if he wanted to win Annabeth's heart. He looked up to see her giggling a bit. Triton flashed an award winning smile and tried getting up again. He saw Annabeth and Percy look at each other, obviously having a silent conversation. Triton never got when people did that. Annabeth and Percy came to his side and put his arms around their shoulders.

'Thanks,' Triton said. He looked down at his legs. Thank the gods, he had shorts on. He prayed a silent appreciation prayer to Posidon. After a few steps he shrugged Percy and Annabeth's arms off and walked a few wobbly steps before picking it up. He turned and Annabeth gave him a thumbs up.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth and Percy lead Triton to the blue house. It was difficult to keep him restrained at first. He was like a young child, getting excited about the things that were often taken for granted. When they finally got him going in one direction toward the blue house they were on the other side of Camp Half-blood. They made their way toward the blue with an obvious awkwardness between Percy and Triton. When they finally made their way to be a short distance from the blue house Annabeth turned to the boys.

'I'm not sure if Chiron's in the blue house or hosting the activities. I'll go see. Be back,' she said. Before she left Triton took her hand, bent on one knee and kissed it softly.

'And I await your return dear, sweet lady,' triton said to her. Annabeth looked at him with a creeped out expression before turning and walking toward the blue house. When she ducked through the door Percy turned to Triton, a wild and angry expression plastered on his face.

'She's my girlfriend. No one is changing that,' he said softly not daring to look in Triton's direction. Triton didn't answer. 'Did you hear me!' He shouts suddenly changing from his omnipotent calmness and kindness towards other children of the gods. Triton nodded ever-so-slightly. Annabeth came jogging down the path.

'Chiron's there. Let's go.' She announced.


End file.
